


O aniversário de Teddy

by magalud



Series: O aniversário de Teddy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute Kids, Everybody Lives, Funny, Humor, M/M, Plot Twists, Portuguese, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Scandal
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O pequeno Teddy Lupin faz dois anos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O aniversário de Teddy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, Warner Bros, e a quem mais de direito pertencer, menos a mim e ao cara do Lexicon.  
> Notas: AU. A voz é do narrador de Pushing Daisies. Feito para o Openfest 2008

O pequeno Teddy Lupin tinha dois anos, três horas e dezessete minutos de idade quando começou a chorar a plenos pulmões nos braços de seu pai Remus, em meio a sua primeira festa de aniversário. No seu primeiro ano, Teddy Lupin não ganhou uma festa porque sua mãe tinha morrido há pouco tempo e seu pai ainda não tinha conseguido superar o luto. Mas as coisas mudam em um ano.

 

– Ele quer ir no colo de Harry – disse Andrômeda, vendo o menino apontando para o padrinho.

 

– Harry! – saudou Remus, pondo o pequeno Teddy nos braços do padrinho. – Você chegou.

 

– Desculpe a demora. Ginny se atrasou e eu perdi um compromisso. Espero que você não se incomode que eu tenha remarcado para cá.

 

– Aqui? Em plena festa de criança?

 

Harry deu de ombros:

 

– É meio urgente. Severus volta hoje à noite para Hogwarts.

 

– Severus Snape!... – Andrômeda fechou a cara, dizendo com despeito: – Harry, eu sei que você quer redimi-lo, mas...

 

Harry ia responder, mas Ginny interrompeu:

 

– Snape virou uma espécie de projeto de estimação de Harry.

 

Remus observou Teddy mudar seu cabelo para preto desarrumado e também ganhar uma cicatriz na testa antes de dizer:

 

– E não dá para condená-lo. Até Minerva McGonagall quer a "redenção" de Snape.

 

Harry lembrou:

 

– Ele sacrificou muito por todos nós. Quase morreu. Semimorto, ele salvou Remus, reconhecendo que lobisomens só parecem mortos.

 

Molly Weasley, matriarca de todo um clã, apareceu nesse instante, e Teddy mudou seu cabelo para ruivo.

 

– Feliz aniversário, Teddy – Ela beijou o pequeno. – Sua prima Victoire está aqui.

 

Harry nunca entendera direito as relações familiares.

 

– De novo, Molly, pode dizer como Teddy pode ser primo dos Weasley?

 

– Bem, você sabe que eu sou prima de Sirius Black, que é primo de Nymphadora, então isso faz do filho dela um primo da filha de meu filho.

 

Ninguém entendeu nada, mas Molly Weasley não ia perder a oportunidade de mostrar sua prole e as adjacências a Harry, de quem ela esperava mais um neto ou dois assim que fosse possível.

 

– Ele já fala alguma coisa, Remus?

 

– Oh, o de sempre: papai, vovó, sempre palavras soltas. Nessa fase, eles repetem muito, sem saber o que dizem.

 

Como se soubessem que estavam falando dele, Teddy apontou para o pai, fez o cabelo ficar grisalho e gritou:

 

– Papai!

 

– Sim, filho, sou eu. Agora deixe Harry e vá brincar.

 

Teddy quase pulou do colo do padrinho e misturou-se às outras crianças da festa, a maioria do jardim de infância que ele frequentava por insistência de Remus, que queria vê-lo socializar mais com outras crianças da própria idade.

 

– Pena que Victoire ainda seja tão pequena... – suspirou Molly.

 

Andrômeda deu de ombros:

 

– Essa diferença é maior até uns cinco anos. Depois eles ficarão amiguinhos, tenho certeza.

 

– E ele agora imita também características das pessoas? Vi que ele imitou a cicatriz de Harry.

 

– Ele faz isso com amigos e conhecidos. – A campainha se fez ouvir acima da algazarra, e Remus disse: – Vou ver quem é.

 

Molly indagou:

 

– Harry, viu se Ron já chegou?

 

– Ele ia pegar Hermione.

 

– Harry!

 

O grito era do pequeno Teddy, que se jogou nos braços do Menino-Que-Derrotou-Voldemort sem cerimônia. Agora o menino mostrava um cabelo engordurado e um nariz adunco, com olhos pretos muito penetrantes. Harry teve que esconder o riso, e Remus anunciou:

 

– Harry, Severus está aqui.

 

– Obrigado, Remus. Agradeço ter vindo, Severus.

 

O ácido professor estava absolutamente lívido.

 

– Você não me disse que seria... uma ocasião festiva.

 

De novo, como se soubesse que falavam dele, Teddy Lupin escolheu esse momento para cruzar a sala gritando, seguido por outra meia dúzia de pimpolhos igualmente esgoelando-se como minibanshees em fúria.

 

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha, como se desafiasse Harry a discordar de suas silenciosas relutâncias. Veio de Remus a sugestão salvadora:

 

– Por que não usam aquele quarto? As crianças não têm permissão para entrar ali e vocês terão privacidade.

 

– Vamos, Potter, não tenho o dia todo.

 

Os dois seguiram para o quarto oferecido, e nenhum dos adultos percebeu que Teddy se livrara da horda de minivândalos e seguia seu padrinho e aquele estranho amigo dele.

 

o0o o0o o0o

 

Remus supervisionava os feitiços para fazer bichinhos de bexiga quando Teddy surgiu, correndo e gritando:

 

– Chupa! Chupa!

 

– Aprendeu uma palavra nova, filho?

 

– Chupa! Chupa!

 

– Será que é algum pirulito?

 

– Não – sugeriu Molly. – Deve estar pedindo aquela balinha puxa-puxa. É puxa-puxa – repetiu ela, ensinando o pequeno.

 

– Chupa! Chupa! – insistiu Teddy.

 

– Mas do que ele está falando?

 

Não foi até que Severus e Harry aparecessem na festa e Teddy voltasse a exibir um cabelo seboso e o nariz adunco que os adultos boquiabertos conseguiram fazer a conexão.

 

– Chupa! Chupa! – insistiu Teddy, apontando para os dois homens.

 

Até aquele momento, ninguém jamais suspeitara que o sisudo Mestre de Poções da Escola Hogwarts de Magia e Feitiçaria fosse capaz de corar feito uma adolescente.

 

 The End (for now)


End file.
